


Sun, Sand, Surf (Suck)

by VolxdoSioda



Series: MerMay 2019 (Complete) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, Blowjobs, M/M, MerMay Day 1, eel!Ardyn, nsfw elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis hadn't actually expected an uninterrupted vacation. Fortunately, Ardyn has a solution.





	Sun, Sand, Surf (Suck)

**Author's Note:**

> Ardyn's appearance is based on the Conger eels, a genus of marine congrid eels including some of the largest out there. Hey, go big or go home, right? Also, longhaired Ardyn, because mermaids.

**Day 1: Tropical**

 

"You're gonna have to let go of me eventually you know."

Ardyn sighs against the nape of his neck, the smell of fish on his breath enough to make Noctis wrinkle his nose a bit, but not move from where he's wrapped snug and warm in Ardyn's coils, bathed by the sun. "Perhaps. But that moment is not now."

"You're feeling rather lazy today." He reaches up and back, one of the few movements Ardyn will allow him when they're tangled together like this, and brushes a strand of long red hair back from his face. The movement is enough to make Ardyn crack open one eye, watching him through liquid blackness.

"And you, rather impatient, my dear. Whatever has gotten into you?" The eel Mer strokes a hand over his hip, and down his stomach, a soothing movement that makes Noctis' skin break out in gooseflesh.

When he'd suggested a vacation out of the city and towards somewhere more tropical, he hadn't expected either his father or Ardyn to agree to such a suggestion. But Regis wasn't blind - not yet anyway, and he knew from personal experience that being separated for long periods tended to lead to a desire to ignore work and focus more on pining. So he'd shooed Noctis gently out of Insomnia, and wished him and his love all the best for a week.

Ardyn, by contrast, had been shocked at the suggestion, and then flat-out delighted. He'd already picked out a location, and all but hauled the boat there himself. 'There' turned out to be a string of small islands off the shores of Altissia, where the fish ran big and the privacy perfect.

Which is how Noctis wound up half-naked, curled up in the sands close to the surf, Ardyn's entire length crimson and black body wrapped around and between his legs and over his hips. 

"Hm. I guess I'm just used to moving more. Dunno. Kind of expected to get interrupted a lot, even after you told me we were going someplace private." He shivers as Ardyn's lips find his neck, and squirms as they apply gentle pressure in the form of kisses.

"I also recall," Ardyn murmurs in between each one, "I told you I had  _plans_ for each interruption we faced, dearest. I know you're not forgetful. Unless... are you  _wanting_ an interruption?"

"Wh-I--I have no idea what you're talking about."  He knows Ardyn can feel the lie with his heartbeat though, the way it suddenly spikes, and the redness of his cheeks. Sure enough, his lips peel back in a smirk, his eyes gleam with wicked delight. 

"Such an eager little thing," he praises, and with a shift of his coils Noctis finds himself rolled over onto his back, Ardyn looming above him. "My dearest pearl, if you wanted  _attention..."_

Mouth dry, heat rushing to all the right parts now, Noctis grins and tilts his face up to receive Ardyn's affection.

_"Choco-choco-bo, choco-bo! Choco-choco-choco-bo-bo-bo!"_

Ardyn stills, lips half an inch from his own, and after listening to Noctis' ringtone for one more round, smiles. It's a slow, terrifying thing like the smile he gives prey, a grip that pulls on the scars around the edges of his ears, and shows every layer of glistening white within his mouth. 

Noctis has never so aroused so fast in his life. He's also never been so ready to be naked.

"Well," Ardyn purrs, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Ardyn."

"Oh no dearest, I shan't interrupt. Go on, pick it up. I believe that's Prompto calling you, isn't it? Best not to keep him waiting."

And he settles back, eyes still glittering, smile still firmly in place, although the teeth have been tucked away for the moment. Chin resting on the backs of his laced fingers, elbows in the sand, like he has no wicked plans at all.

Noctis gingerly reaches out, keeping his eyes on Ardyn. "Hello?"

_"Dude, there you are! Thought I'd never reach you--"_

Noctis opens his mouth to reply, but whatever's fixing to be said is lost a second later as Noctis' brain flatlines. He's taken his eyes off Ardyn for a second, and in the next instant his fly is open and Ardyn's got his tongue wrapped around his cock firmly, and is swallowing him down like he means to devour every last inch of flesh available to him. 

It's a small mercy he gets a hand over his own mouth before Prompto stops talking.

" _\--like?"_

"S-sorry?" he squeaks out, high and breathless, as Ardyn does what he always does best and slowly, methodically begins to take Noctis apart. "Say again?"

_"Dude, are you zoning? I said 'what's it like'?"_

"Oh, uh. Um. Sand. Water. Trees. You know. The works." His hips try to buck up into Ardyn's mouth, but the mer keeps him down with an arm, and Noctis nearly whines from it. The tongue curls, dips, strokes, and the heat grows, flares, consumes. He's losing his mind, and he doesn't want it to stop. Just wants to give in and surrender and let Ardyn have every bit of him. 

"-- _Noct? Earth to Noct? Hellooo?"_

"G-gn-got-gotta go, Pr-Prom. Emer-gency." 

_"Huh?"_

He cuts off the call before Prompto can realize what's happening, and all but flings the phone back in the direction of the boat. As soon as his hands are free, they're captured with one of Ardyn's and held firm, so Noctis can't do anything but take what Ardyn is willing to give him. 

And what Ardyn is willing to give him is two orgasms, nearly back-to-back, close enough that he's sobbing by the time the second is done wringing him out, leaving him feeling far too sensitive, and yet eager to chase the heat of Ardyn's mouth again. Ardyn pulls off him, swallowing his release as he goes, and leaves Noctis panting in the sand, sweat pouring off him. 

"That's one," Ardyn murmurs to him, bending over to kiss him. Noctis can taste himself, but he can taste Ardyn too, and that's enough reason to keep kissing him. "How many more do you think you're going to get?"

Noctis isn't even given a chance to answer this time. His ringtone calls out again, the same notes, and Noctis closes his eyes as Ardyn chuckles darkly against his lips, and pushes him down into the sand to be devoured again.


End file.
